1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus and a positioning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the positioning apparatus, for example, there is a car navigation system using GPS, and the car navigation system determines positions at one second intervals, for instance. In addition, a portable terminal having a positioning apparatus incorporated therein determines positions at five second intervals, for example, and some of them are capable of intermittent drive. Here, the intermittent drive is drive that intends to save electric power consumed in receiving positioning data by starting and stopping receiving positioning data.
For example, JP-A-H10-38993 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technique in which in a navigation system, for instance, the cycle of intermittent drive is changed according to the rate of travel of a mobile unit having a positioning apparatus. In addition, JP-A-2007-158886 (Patent Reference 2) discloses a technique in which in an imaging apparatus having a positioning function using GPS, the cycle of intermittent drive is changed according to the frequency of shoots by a user.